Madrid Derby
(109) | most player appearances = Manolo Sanchís (42) | top scorer = Cristiano Ronaldo (21) | mostrecent = Atlético Madrid 2–1 Real Madrid Semi-final, second leg (10 May 2017) | nextmeeting = | total = | series = | largestvictory = (1947–48 La Liga) Real Madrid 5–0 Atlético Madrid (1958–59 La Liga) Real Madrid 5–0 Atlético Madrid (1983–84 La Liga) }} El Derbi madrileño (The Madrid Derby) is the name given to football matches between Real Madrid and Atlético Madrid, both of them from Madrid, Spain. During the early Francoist period, it was Atlético that was the preferred team of the regime, being associated with the military airforce, until the regime's preferences moved towards Real Madrid in the 1950s. Franco sought to make political capital out of Real Madrid's European Cup titles at a time when Spain was internationally isolated; said one minister, "Real Madrid are the best ambassadors we've ever had." Thus, Atlético fans regularly chanted that Real was "el equipo del gobierno, la vergüenza del país" — the team of the government, the shame of the country — and allegedly adopted a more left-wing slant (tempered by the rise of ultras culture, and Rayo Vallecano's presence as the "true" leftist club in Madrid). The Santiago Bernabéu, Real Madrid's stadium, is alongside banks and businesses on the upper class Paseo de la Castellana street, while the Vicente Calderón can be found near a brewery, along the Manzanares River. Real draw greater support in all the city because of their historically greater resources and success, while Atlético have relatively a working class fan base from the south of the city, although it is only part of the Atletico fans who are also scattered throughout the city. All matches :As of 10 May 2017 League Matches |valign="top" width=33%| |} Cup matches |valign="top" width=33%| |} League Cup match |valign="top" width=33%| |} Spanish Supercup matches :As of 10 December 2016 |} UEFA Champions League matches :As of 10 May 2017 |valign="top" width=33%| |valign="top" width=33%| |} Cup finals In domestic cups, the two have been finalists on five occasions in the Copa del Rey in 1960, 1961, 1992, 2013 (all Atlético wins) and 1975 (Real Madrid win). In 1985, they met in the two-legged final of the Copa de la Liga with each winning their home leg, although Real Madrid winning on aggregate. In 2014, they met in the two-legged final of the Supercopa de España: the first leg, at the Santiago Bernabéu, finished in a 1–1 draw, while the second leg, at the Vicente Calderón, ended in a 1–0 Atlético victory. With a 2–1 aggregate score, the rojiblancos won the title. European competition The two clubs met in the semi-finals of the 1958–59 European Cup. Atlético had qualified as La Liga runners-up; as Spanish Champions, Madrid, had already qualified as European Cup holders. The tie finished 2–2 on aggregate, and Real Madrid winning the play off game held in Zaragoza. Real then went on to win the trophy outright. The two clubs met in Lisbon for the 2014 Champions League Final, making it the first time two clubs from the same city played in the final. Real Madrid won 4–1 after extra time, earning their tenth European Cup after having last won in 2002. They met again in the quarter-finals of the 2014–15 UEFA Champions League. The score was 0–0 at the Vicente Calderón and 1–0 in favour of Real Madrid at the Santiago Bernabéu. The two rivals met again in Milan for the 2016 Champions League Final, the second time two clubs from the same city meet in the final. After a 1–1 draw, Real Madrid won 5–3 on penalties. In 2016-17 UEFA Champions League, both clubs are clashing in the Semi-finals, with first leg in Santiago Barnabeau reaulting in 3-0 victory to real, on 2nd may 2017. The next leg is scheduled on 10th of may. Players with both sides * 1928: Triana * 1929: Cabo * 1929: Luis Olaso * 1929: Cosme Vázquez * 1932: Eduardo Ordóñez * 1935: Jaime Lazcano * 1939: Luis Marín * 1941: Pruden * 1964: Luis Aragonés (via Real Oviedo, then Real Betis) * 1964: Ramón Grosso * 1977: Juanito (via Burgos) * 1985: Hugo Sánchez * 1987: Paco Llorente * 1990: Bernd Schuster * 1991: Sebastián Losada * 1995: Miquel Soler (via Barcelona, then Sevilla) * 1996: Juan Esnáider * 1997: Pedro Jaro (via Real Betis) * 2000: Santiago Solari * 2001: José García Calvo (via Valladolid) * 2003: Rodrigo Fabri * 2006: José Manuel Jurado * 2007: José Antonio Reyes * 2011: Juanfran (via Osasuna) All-time top scorers As of 2 May 2017, the top scorer of all time in the Madrid Derby is Cristiano Ronaldo with 21 goals scored. The top scorer for Atlético in the derby matches is Paco Campos, with 12 goals. Players in bold are still active. Players with most appearances The player with the most appearances in the Madrid Derby is Manolo Sanchís of Real Madrid, with 42 appearances, with one goal scored. The record of most appearances in the derby matches as an Atlético player is held by Adelardo with 35 matches in all competitions and eight goals scored. External links *Official La Liga Web Site Category:Spanish football derbies Category:Real Madrid C.F. Category:Atlético Madrid